A Helpful hand :)
by MyBooks735
Summary: What if Aelin got her powers back? What if she was sent back in time to help someone? What if that someone was Rhys and Feyre at the high Lord meeting? Enjoy the story \ (*•*) /
1. A Major Surprise

**I don't own Tog or acotar. I never said I did. There, you can read now.**

**Aelin POV**

It had been 54 years and 78 days without my fire magic. I thought about how it felt to have that rush, that fire in my blood. The warmth, the beauty of having it, the respect it gives you. The gods had sent little signs they had been watching. Today was the day that I noticed something off. Everything was getting more and more blurry and I heard whispers. Then, it happened. My well filled up so high that I couldn't stop it. I had a second Well now with them same amount of power. So double my old power. What did the gods fucking want now? I didn't know. Nor did I fucking care. Ugh. I saw a portal open up. Manon, Lysandra, Yrene, Dorian, Rowan, Fenrys, Lorcan, Aedion, and I all were sucked in. We landed in a room that was very much. Just much. Then someone yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE DAWN COURT?" I groaned.

"Can you shut up? I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm mad. I'm powerful. It's not a good combination. I'll be fine if I have some food. I will perk up and be less mad." A person brought my cake. I smiled when it was chocolate. Rowan, Lorcan, and Fenrys were watching them and all their movements. All the people across from us. Lysandra was playing her part as helpless very well. Aedion could hold his own. Manon was observing everyone. Dorian was doing what Manon was doing. Yrene was fascinated by the wings. The wings that the Fae had. Lysandra was a bit too. She wanted wings I could tell. I was nervous. It was off here. "So? What are you all talking about?"

A face of ice cold eyes that had a smile that obviously scard everyone else met mine fiery gaze with a wicked smile beating his by a landslide. He said, "I would like to know the names of the people who dropped by. I am High Lord Rhysand, High Lady Feyre, General Cassian, My third Morrigon, my emissary Nesta, and another member of my court Azriel."

"First of all, cut the bullshit. Just cause you don't trust doesn't mean I'm gullible." His eyes relaxed a bit. "That's the first thing, second I'm Queen Aelin Ashyver Whitethorn Galathynius, this is my mate, husband, and person who swore the blood oath to me, Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius. This is Lysandra, Lady of Caraverre. My other blood sworn people, Lord Lorcan Lochan, he loved Elide enough to take the name, she is a lady. Aedion Ashyver, My stupid cousin who is too protective. Fenrys Moonbeam, who can change into a wolf. He risked his life and I kept him alive with the blood oath. Well this is King Dorian of Ardalan, Queen Manon of Adarlan and the Witches. Lastly this is Yrene our amazing healer that obviously wants to know the bone structure of your wings."

"Well, He is Tarquin High Lord of the Summer Court. Tamlin is the High Lord of the Spring Court, Helion the High Lord of the Day Court, Kallias the High Lord of the Winter Court and his mate Viviane, Thesan the High Lord of the Dawn Court, and Beron the High Lord of the Autumn Court."

"Mmmmm." I smiled. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The power. It calls to me. Speaks to me. Answers me. It's a bathtub?" I could feel my face twist in confusion. "It's filled with blood from the gods. They made. The people that sent me to help you." I could feel power begging me to use it. Yelling, screaming, bellowing, shooting my name out. I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me? I looked at my hands they were covering in blue fire. My whole body was. I quick as I saw the fire, so bold, big, beautiful, blue, it was out.

It was Rhysand who said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aelin Ashyver Whitethorn Galathynius. A god blessed, assassin thief, champion, bitch, fire-breathing warrior queen. Not one to mess with. Neither is her court or friends. Everyone here is here for a reason." I looked at them all. Not bothering to hide my scars, my pain, and my part broken soul that could ever heal.


	2. Rhys now peeps

**I DONT OWN TOG OR ACOTAR**

**RHYS POV**

When Aelin looked at us all. We all felt the same thing from her eyes. A fire burned in them. A fire that couldn't be tamed by anyone but herself. A fire that was fueled by someone broken deep down, someone with pain, someone that had seen the world in the front seat. Experienced it too. Everyone went quiet, then I asked.

"How old are you?"

"27."she said, her eyes seemed at least 600. But 27, She was young. She had hope in her eyes through all that pain. She had hope and joy and love. That's what made he scary. She braved through everything and made it through with her head held high. Vanquished all her challenges. She had 1000 year old Fae by her side as well. Powerful ones too. But I would rather fight them all at once than fight her without her powers and me with mine. I heard Feyre's voice in my head. _Rhys? Who is she?_

"What kingdom are you from?"

"King Dorian of Adarlan, Queen Aelin and King Rowan of Terrasen, Queen Manon of the Witches. We are from another dimension and different time."

"How do you know that?" **(Minor KoA spoilers, nothing big)**

"I've seen you before. I was traveling back to my dimension from putting the Wryd keys away in the sky. And I saw Rhys and Feyre. Rhys slowed me down enough that I wouldn't die. Feyre was pregnant. That was 6 years ago. But the gods must've sent me back in time to help you. Because you help me later on for you, but 6 years ago for me. I'll tell you my history if you tell me yours."

I told her all about Anarantha, who I didn't like to remember. In case image was to aid us. She cut me off. "So she killed a man when she was 20, and kept his finger in a drawer?" My face notably paled.

"I never said anything about it being in a drawer, how did you know that?" My eyes were lethal rage.

"In my dimension. I don't know how, but in there, one place is where you can confess things. And Rowan and I had to walk threw there to get a special fire. Magic was banished with these towers and we needed a special fire to bring them down. I mean I wasn't going to tell you this cause it wasn't really important but..."

"But what?!"

"There was one confession dated 900 years back saying that when someone, it doesn't say the name, killed a man at 20 and kept his finger in a drawer. Continue your history."

I finished the history.

When I head hers, her entire history her life was worse than mine. Parents slaughtered at eight, working as an assassin guild, people not letting her sit on throne, fighting an evil queen, freeing her mate, fighting Manon, setting a trap for Erawan. I made me have hope and yet less hope at the same time. Hope because she did this from nothing, she built an empire, raised money, got an army all by herself, sometimes human not even Fae, her brain, her heart, her hope all did that. Her planning got her whatever she needed with something extra on the side, freeing a friend, killing someone who hurt her greatly. Hope fading because I couldn't do that much with my friends, an army, and being the strongest High Fae in history. Nothing had trialed me like that, nothing had broken me like that, not even Amarantha. Amarantha hadn't stopped my magic completely, she hadn't whipped me unconscious, she hadn't known I had a mate and used that against me, hadn't made me delusional.

Nothing compared onto Aelin's heartbreak. I felt like throwing up after the end of her story. Everyone felt ashamed. Even Nesta had a hint of remorse in her face. "Well that was my story, horrible as it was. Haven't even heard the rest of my friends stories yet." And so we did. All the high lords listened to their stories, some so similar to mine. None were good stories. Lorcan, a demi Fae and treated horrible till he got powerful. Rowan, lost a wife and a child that he thought was his mate but it was Maeve tricking him to get what she wanted. Fenrys, dragged into the deal from a twin. Gavriel, a deceased member, his son still with them. Lasysndra and Aedion both were like me. In a very similar way. When Beron snickered about that story and Lysandra didn't look at him. But she shut him up regardless.

"Many people have laughed and looked down at me for working longer." Beron smirked as if proving his point. "I did it for a young girl named Evangeline. She didn't want to be a whore so I told her if I cut her cheeks then she wouldn't have to do any of it. It worked. I had to take on all her expenses, all the money I wasted that the bitch could've had. Evangeline is now the heir to not only my land that Aelin gave me but another for being so inspirational, smart, and kind. Things that would've been gone if she was a whore. I only survived because I had to be creative to tease Aelin, or Celeana as I knew her then. So next time someone says an ex whore is dumb think about how much it takes to keep a soul, to not sell yourself completely for the lack of hope in your soul. To live another day in civilization, to adapt to the real world. So watch your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth. I know some people will be glad to be rid of it." Beron was horrified that a human told him to shut up. He was also horrified when Aelin was half Fae. I grinned when they all finished. We all told our stories and I got a feeling about them. _Feyre darling? I believe I like these people?_

_ So Do I._

_So? What do you think so far? Leave a comment/review or whatever it's called officially! Well I'm gonna update more pretty constantly. This is my first story and I think I'm doing good so far but I don't know for sure. It'll get more exciting soon. I busted wanted to make sure that everyone in this story actually knew one another. _

**_{•}/ [yaaaaay] it's saying that {0•0} *~]{ :~] } 3 doing random things now sorry**


	3. Begin the Untethering

Btw if you are a dumdum and are begging me to say this then I am not Sarah j Maas and don't own these characters so HA

**AELIN POV**

Beron had some nerve and no sanity. I could've sliced his head off for saying that we were all motherfuckers that should go back to our own shitty dimension when they are the ones that need help from us. I could feel myself ready to tackle him. And beat the shit out of him. The only reason I didn't was because everyone else seemed really annoyed by him.

"So can you guys shut that one up cause you need our help and we don't need to help though we do want too. But if you are all peices of shit that came from the same asshole attitude that he did, we can and will go." I paused to let the Words sink in, "Got it?" They all nodded execpt Beron who was scowling at me and I debated throwing him out a window and if anyone would care. So I waited for others to speak. Rhys spoke again.

"We need your help, we are going to lose against Hybren without you. We need you, all of you. We don't have numbers, we don't have anyone on our side and I'm scared as shit that I'm going to lose my home, my friends, and my mate. So-"

I held up my hand. He reminded me of myself. "I will help. You remind me of myself fighting the war 6 years ago. I was calling in debts as an assasssin, stealing money from the man that trained me and was the one that let me get sent to a slave Camp, and scard shitless of all the friendships I had gained, my mate I had just found but hadn't told yet, I would never wish any of my friends harm, even Lorcan when he was going to betray me, I went in my friends place so she would not get hurt and was whipped and in an iron box because of it. I know pain better than most people because of my experiences. The one thing I would change about my past, that's what some people ask, but a past shapes a person into where they are today, and I wouldn't change a thing about today." I earned this. I earned my countries respect, my mates love, my friends, my alliances, everything that I fought for.

"How did you win against an evil king that was feared for centuries from nothing? From no money, no army, no friends, no family, no parents, from a slave Camp that people can last weeks at most and you lasted a year, I barely survived Amarantha's trials before breaking apart crying and Rhys had to hold me together at all costs. I fell apart. I broke and you walked out thin, pale, and yet you held your head as high as a queen. Rhys was stronger than me and stayed strong for 50 years. Whoring himself to a person he hated. I'm not strong like that. I have no idea how you can do it." Tears were falling down Feyre's face.

"I did it because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it, I could do it and protect my kingdom at all costs. No matter what it might be. And if someone had told me to whore myself in front of my mate, for my kingdom to keep that people safe, I would do it, I would do it a thousand times to ensure my child would never have to go through what I did, with no parents, an outcast, no money, no friends, none of it." Weak if she thought she couldn't. She was as weak as she believed. As strong as she wished though. She didn't understand the true pain of losing someone that she loved with all her heart. Every single drop. When the one friend, the one lover, the one piece of family is stripped away from someone jealous. I sighed. The only person that could ever get me that I didn't know already was Rhys. Maybe some of his friends. Like Cassian, Azriel, Mor, or the otherfemale scent that wasn't here. I could tell these people would be helpful.

The next day when I went with them to the human world we all stayed in the shadows watching Jurian appear and make an alliance. I was very cautious about trusting him. Lorcan stalked Jurian for awhile before leaving him alone. I couldn't help but smirk. _Territorial Fae Bastards. _Always in the way. Jurian turned out to be extremely helpful. He would lead a legion into battle. We told them we were fighting with them to the end. Except Chaol and Aedion. They were to help in the healing ward. Yrene obviously was in the healing ward. I would help in more ways than they thought. You know why. It's cause I'm awesome, amazing, spectacular, magnificent, goddess worthy, the regular things. ;)

**FEYRE POV**

I wasn't sure how to feel about Aelin. She always had barriers up that burned me whenever I tried to get through. Rhys never could either. We couldn't get into Manon's head either. I could get in everyone else's head though. Mainly because they let My their shields down and didn't care. Aelin and Manon were always talking secretly though. I was terrified. Rhys, my mate, husband, was going to fight in a war in a place that he didn't have the higher ground. Where he was unfamiliar in the streets, where he couldn't match their large armies. I was worried about our armies and our friends. Then there was Aelin, secretive yet open to any suggestions. I wanted to kill someone for bringing this upon us. I saw Aelin standing at the battle field with Lysandra. Lysandra was a shapeshifter. I didn't realize how powerful till she turned into a huge creature with black wings. She was killing a lot of people, not as many as Aelin though.Aelin was powerful. Her fire would turn people to ash while slaughtering with her sword. It was like a dance to her. So graceful, yet it seemed planned, like she knew where her enemies were going to be. Then I saw Rhys having trouble maintaining his lines. Lysandra helped him, yet it wasn't enough. Then I realized that Manon was fighting yet. Where was she? "Where's Manon?" I asked Nesta. She turned around to look st me and her eyes went wide, " behind you." I turned around and saw Rhys missing friends. They helped tremendously. Yet not enough. Then Amren took me to the cauldron. I realized that she was tricking me, I said no. She explained what we were going to do, I thought it was reasonable but then I saw a Hybren soilder crawling down the stairs, sobbing for help, for mercy, he started screaming as a black thing swooped in to pick him off. Hybren soldierswere screaming from Manon's army that had arrived. I was worried it wouldn't be enough. So I did as Amren said to do.


End file.
